


I was made for loving you.

by danversdaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danversdaydream/pseuds/danversdaydream
Summary: Including the song 'I was made for loving you'Alex gets coffee and has a gay panic basically.





	

~'I was made for loving you, even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through, every bone screaming I don't know what we should do, all I know is, darling, I was made for loving you'~ 

Alex switched off her car radio and drove in silence, the lyrics far too close for comfort when all she could think about was Maggie Sawyer. She found herself thinking about the other woman more frequently everyday and didn't dare think about what it might mean for her. Alex didn't think there was anything wrong with being gay, she just wasn't. She'd not found the right guy yet, that was all. 

She reached her destination and got out of the car, glad to be in an environment where she didn't have to be alone with her own thoughts. She'd been coming to the same coffee shop for years, comforted by the familiarity of it all. Alex liked organisation. Everything had a place and she preferred it when everything was where it was supposed to be. 

But where was she supposed to be? 

She tried to push away the thoughts of her home being in Maggie's arms. You couldn't make a home out of a person, she scolded, especially not someone who was just a friend. Besides, you never know when they're going to leave and never come back. She thought of her dad, gone and her mother's broken heart and decided that was the reason for her reluctance with men. 

She snapped out of her daydream as she realised the people who were in front of her had gone and the woman behind the counter had asked her for her order for the second time. 

"Sorry," Alex muttered, blushing slightly as she noticed the growing queue behind her. "Can I get a latte please? Oh and one of those cookies." She added as an after thought. She needed a sugar rush to help with her panic.

The lady smiled as she prepared her coffee and Alex noticed how she had dimples just like Maggie. Looking around, she saw girls with hair of similar shades, eyes that lit up the same way with excitement, smirks like the one that drove her crazy. Pull yourself together Danvers, she thought as she focused her sight on the menu hung on the wall. If she couldn't see any reminders of her then she didn't have to consider the feelings she had when she thought of the way Maggie laughed and her eyes shined.

~'Please don't go, I've been waiting so long, oh you don't even know me at all, but I was made for loving you'~ 

The flutter in her stomach returned as the old radio played the same song she'd turned off just minutes earlier. She ignored both the song and her feelings, because life was easier that way, and left with her stuff. 

She drove around aimlessly, avoiding thinking about any small detectives with pretty eyes and infuriating smirks. 

That was until she pulled up and noticed where she'd taken herself. 

Maggie's apartment. 

They were friends, right? Friends could see each other whenever they wanted. Friends could turn up unexpectedly in the middle of the day. Right?

Without giving herself a chance to hesitate, she hopped out of the car and pressed the buzzer. Maggie pulling open the door sent her into a panic as she realised she'd not actually planned anything beyond this point. 

"Danvers! Hi, something wrong?" Maggie's eyes twinkled as she invited the taller woman into her home. 

"Um no! Nothing's wrong! Everything is uh- everything good! I'll be off then." Despite her words, Alex made no attempt to move away from the other woman. 

"Danvers you're acting weird," Maggie said as she recognised the look in Alex's eyes. "You wanna come in, talk about it?" 

Alex panicked as she stood on Maggie's doorstep. She could hear faint music coming from one of the rooms and Sawyer was still stood in front of her, gentle and welcoming. 

~'Touch my soul and hold it tight, I've been waiting all my life, I won't scar your young heart, just take my hand'~ 

She recognised the music as the song that had been torturing her all day and in a split second she'd made a decision. 

She pressed her lips against Maggie's as her hands tangled in her dark hair. Alex felt the detective leaning against her as the kiss deepened and the tension she'd been carrying with her for days melted away. In that moment, she was the happiest she'd been for a long time, and her mood only improved as she pulled away and noticed the usual smirk was replaced with a grin as wide as her own. 

~'All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you'~

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/tumblr - @danversdaydream - let’s be friends :)


End file.
